


Just a Game

by hermionesmydawg



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionesmydawg/pseuds/hermionesmydawg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deeks hums and flicks his tongue out, licking her ear. That is what got him in trouble in the first place. He knows damn well that her ears are super sensitive. "I don't see how that's cheating. There's no rules against licking in Duck Hunt." Sequel of sorts to "Hard."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Game

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I own nothing. Not even an original Nintendo. So sad.

"You okay?"

_Not really_ , she wants to answer. Answering him isn't really necessary, since he can probably feel the tension radiating from her body as he snuggles his bare chest against her t-shirt clad back.

Deeks runs a hand up the back of her thigh, resting it on her hip. "You can't honestly be mad about lo-"

"I didn't lose."

"Well, you didn't win."

"You cheated."

The issue between them, the first bump in an otherwise smooth relationship transition, started on Valentine's Day. Deeks took her out to an an amazing restaurant, with even more amazing desserts, instead of cooking her a meal at home. It was just what she wanted, and he didn't take offense at her continued disinterest in his cooking.

They had agreed that they weren't going to exchange gifts, but Kensi broke the rules. She had spotted an original Nintendo set, complete with the Super Mario Bros 1/Duck Hunt combo, at a pawn shop while they were interviewing someone one day. The temptation was too great, so she returned and bought it for him.

And he  _loved_  it. If she ever felt like she could get a glimpse of what little Marty Deeks from Reseda, California was like, it was in that moment. But then...they started playing. And competing. It got ugly.

In fact, it's been pretty ugly every night since Valentine's. For some reason they can't seem to stop playing with each other. The competition does make sex afterwards pretty fun...until one of them cheats, that is.

Deeks hmmms and flicks his tongue out, licking her ear. That is what got him in trouble in the first place. He knows damn well that her ears are super sensitive. "I don't see how that's cheating. There's no rules against licking in Duck Hunt."

"It was a distraction," she replies through gritted teeth.

Kissing her neck, he murmurs in her ear. "And if I admit that I was possibly maybe intentionally distracting you because I know you're a better shot than I am? Would that earn me some forgiveness?"

She knows that had to have been hard for him to admit. Her unspoken "you're kinda forgiven" comes in the form of a gentle ass wiggle against his boxers. He loves being the big spoon. She loves that he loves it.

His response to her butt snuggle is to slip his hand under her shirt, softly tickling her abdomen on his way up to her breasts. The tickling continues, though it's a lot more pleasurable, as he traces her curves with his fingers until he reaches her nipple. He pinches, and she sucks in a sharp breath. This isn't exactly helping her tense state, and she's just not quite ready to let him off the hook completely.

"You still seem a little tense. Anything I can do to help?" His voice sends a spark through her body. "You can take it out on me, if you want."

"Nah, it's a little late for a sparring session, don'tcha think?" She snickers into her pillow.

"Really?" He pinches her nipple again and she squirms. "I was thinking more like whipping out bossy Deeks."

Kensi rolls her eyes. "Bossy Deeks", as she likes to call him, is the gruff, rough, hard-fucking version of her Deeks. He's usually a good solution for releasing the tension that has a tendency of building up inside of her. Then again, he's not usually the source of her tension. "Sorry, but that's the last Deeks I'm interested in seeing right now."

"Oh." There is no hiding the hurt in his voice. He removes his hand from under her shirt and rolls back to his side of the bed (though not really his side, since he lets her sleep on his side).

She misses his warm body as soon as it's gone. The intention was never to push him away, more just to punish him for...what was she mad about even? A game? This is stupid. She sighs and pushes herself up so she's sitting against her headboard. "Although..."

Deeks' eyes perk up and he's sitting next to her in a flash. She can't help but smile at him, this seemingly perfect blend of boyish charm and powerful man. "Although?"

"Maybe bossy Kensi would do the trick..."

He raises an eyebrow. "Isn't bossy Kensi just…Kensi?" The evil look she gives him isn't pretty. It isn't pretty at all. "Okay, sorry. I'd rather not eat shit and die today."

"Shut up and sit back," she growls playfully.

His Adam's apple bobs up and down as he swallows hard, sliding back towards the foot of the bed. Kensi pulls her tshirt off over her head, watching her boyfriend eye her gorgeous breasts appreciatively. Not that she isn't enjoying her own view - Deeks in nothing but gray boxer shorts is enough to get her halfway to heaven. This time he's the one that catches her ogling his strong shoulders, smooth chest, and muscular thighs. He smiles and she grins back.  _Oh yes, this will be fun._

Now, Kensi knows she's sexy. But she also knows that even with as beautiful and graceful as she is, she can be a bit of an awkward nerd at times too. She pushes the small amount of insecurity that's haunting her to the back of her mind and just goes for it. Biting her bottom lip, she begins to circle one of her nipples with her fingertips, watching it harden under her own stimulation. She closes her eyes then, not daring to look at Deeks yet. The surprised look that's undoubtedly covering his face might make her chicken out.

With her other hand, she licks a single finger and trails it from her lips down the swell of her chest and abdomen until she reaches the elastic of her panties. Sliding her hand under the fabric, she teases herself, gently rubbing the folds of her pussy with her fingers. Her eyes flutter as she applies pressure, touching her clit with her thumb. She sighs, squeezing her nipple and rubbing until she starts to writhe under her own touch, physically aching for more.

Before she gets too lost in herself, a soft humming sound from the foot of the bed reminds her that her audience is definitely taking notice of her performance. She blinks, turning her attention to the wide-eyed shaggy blond staring at her with his mouth open.

"You like what you see?" Kensi asks with a smile, glancing down at the bulge in his boxers.

Deeks nods slowly. "Oh yeah."

Still smiling, she slips her panties off of her hips and tosses them to the floor with the rest of her clothes from the day. His hungry eyes never leave her for a second, not as she scoots closer to him and certainly not as she slowly spreads her legs for him. "Show me," she says, nodding at his erection.

He tilts his head. "Show you...this?"

"Uh huh."

"You actually want-"

Pressing a finger to his lips, she interrupts his stammering. "From now on, don't speak unless I tell you to. Understand?"

He nods silently.

"Good," she says proudly. "Now. Touch yourself for me."

Obviously he trusts her completely - he would take on an entire army as long as she had his back. But the look in his eyes is still full of suspicion while he stares her down, as if he thinks maybe she is just messing with him. However, the gaze she returns is calm and serious, so he complies with her orders. Her finger, still wet with her juices, remains on his mouth as he rises to his knees. Before she can pull it away, he parts his lips, drawing it into his mouth with his tongue.

Half of her, the part that whimpers softly as Deeks licks and sucks her finger, wants to stop the game and just bang the holy fuck out of him. But she really,  _really_  wants to have him at her mercy - and as she watches his hand slip inside the slit of his boxers and emerge wrapped around his length, she knows she doesn't want this to end any time soon.

Kensi pulls her finger free from his mouth, causing him to pout slightly. He licks his lips, following the path of her finger with his eyes as she brings her hand between her legs again. The sight of her below him, touching herself while she stares at his cock with lustful eyes, makes it impossible to keep from stroking himself anymore. Her eyes flash as she watches him start slowly, squeezing the tip and swirling pre-cum over his head. "Faster," she breathes.

He has caught on quickly - if she tells him to do something, he damn well better do it or face any potential consequences she might come up with…though, he thinks, the consequences might be fun as well. He nods his acknowledgement and does as she asks, stroking himself harder and faster while she studies him excitedly.

She literally can't take her eyes off of him, and not just his fingers wrapped around his dick. Everything he is doing is turning her on - the tightness of his forearm, the flex of his biceps and triceps back and forth and back again...shit. And despite feeling slightly guilty, she loves the almost pained expression of pleasure on his face. He may be enjoying himself, but his hand isn't what he really wants.

_God_ , she doesn't know who is suffering more from their lack of contact, him or her. But she wants him to be buzzing from head to toe with need, to be so hard that he can't even think straight when he finally touches her. Cruel? No. She'll make every second he has to wait worth his while.

"Deeks." He meets her eyes and opens his mouth to speak, but she shakes her head. This is probably the longest she's been with him and been able to keep him silent. Amazingly, he's not fighting her at all. She licks her lips, staring at his hand. "Stop."

In an instant he's hovering over her, his breath warm against her cheek as she eases herself flat against the bed. Well, she wanted him eager…he's definitely that. Twisting her fingers in his hair, she brings his lips to hers, nipping at his bottom lip with her teeth. He moans, pressing her against the bed as he forces his tongue in her mouth and grinds his hips against hers.  _Very, very eager._

Again, Kensi uses her hands to guide him, tearing his face away from hers as he groans his disapproval. Pushing him lower down her body, she allows him to lick a nipple, taking it in his mouth just long enough for him to suck it between his teeth. She bucks her hips against him and pulls him away again, this time eliciting a growl of frustration from her partner. His frustration is just fueling her even more.

His mouth drops back to her skin, leaving a trail of wet kisses down her belly, hips, and thighs. A familiar tightness torments her as he inches his way closer and closer to her sex. With her hands in his hair, she tries to guide him where she wants him, but he is starting to fight her. Latching his teeth onto her inner thigh, he sucks the delicate skin and releases it with a loud pop. Moving closer, he does it again. Then closer, and again until his mouth is so close to her that she can feel the scratch of his beard against her lips. Naughty boy. Now it's her turn to growl.

"I didn't give you permission to tease me," she says, tugging his hair.

The look he gives her before he starts kissing her other thigh says it all - "You want to be in charge? You better tell me what to do." As with all things in life, Deeks is completely method...undercover or, amazingly, under control.

Kensi's the one who got herself into this, so she can't back down now. And really, she wants to take it as far as she can. "Okay," she says, clearing her throat. "Lick me."

He licks her thigh, and she can literally feel the smile stretch across his face. Damn him.

"Fuck, Deeks," she sighs. "Lick my pussy."

She's so in tune with her partner (lover) now that she can read his mind, knowing that he is thinking "Finally, we're getting somewhere." Wrapping his arms around her thighs, he brings her to his mouth hungrily, sending warmth all the way through her body with the contact. She closes her eyes and curls her fingers in his hair, relishing in the electric feel of his tongue swirling torturous circles around her clit. Her body becomes more and more tense with each stroke of his tongue as he lavishes her inside and out, forcing herself to try to relax and not concentrate on how much she loved watching him please himself.  _Damn_ , she needs more than just his tongue.

She squeezes her thighs against his head. "Give me more. Make me come."

She feels him stop for a second, his breath ragged and cool against her hot skin. Glancing down, she sees crinkled eyes and arched eyebrows. Kensi never talks dirty, but then again, their relationship is still pretty new. There are lots of new surprises for them to discover about each other. "Come on. Finger me."

Now she's starting to feel bad for forbidding him to speak…it adds to her excitement but it has to be killing him. He probably wants to mock her weak attempts at dirty talk, or even better, tell her in explicit detail everything he wants to do to her to drive her up the fucking wall. But instead of telling, he has no choice but to show her.

Slowly he runs a finger up and down her center, spreading her open before sliding a single finger inside of her. She arches her back, thrusting her hips toward him to ask for more. Sucking at her clit, he gives her another and another, curling his fingers hard and fast until she wants to scream.

The sensation of falling suddenly hits her, and her eyes shoot open in surprise. She didn't fall off of the way-too-small-for-two-people bed, but Deeks sure did. Luckily for her, it doesn't deter him. He just pulls her to edge of the bed, swinging her long legs over his shoulders, and returns to his treat.

"That was pretty, oh," she gasps as he eases two fingers inside of her again. Impressive, she intends to say. But words are starting to fail her, especially when she feels him spread her cheeks and press a finger against her ass. "Oooooh kaaaay," she moans in surprised pleasure.

All that escapes her mouth next are a few moans and garbled cries to multiple deities as she tries to restrain her body from thrashing about from the combination Deeks' mouth and hands. She's close, so close that stars are flashing in her eyes and tingling sensations fill her extremities, getting stronger and stronger as she involuntarily thrusts her pelvis toward his face.

"I…"

"I…"

Her panting and moaning kicks him into overdrive. Kensi wonders for a brief second when her boyfriend learned how to become a human vibrator before - "Oooooh fuck," she cries, finally succumbing as pulsations fly through her body.

He rides her orgasm out with her, caressing her with his mouth until her convulsions slow down to just mere trembles. Kissing her one last time (which of course causes her to jerk and sigh), he pushes himself up off the floor, wipes his face with her top sheet, and gazes down at her messy figure. Unbelievably gorgeous, but flushed and sweaty and messy - just like he likes her.

She meets his intense stare, and glances downward.  _Holy hell, he's as hard as he was before he started going down on her._ "Bed," she says with a cracked voice. "On your back."

It's a struggle to regain her composure, but that was just the preamble. He did everything she asked of him, and now he needs rewarding - that's how it works. As soon as he finishes climbing back on the bed and stretching out, she straddles his knees and yanks his boxers down, taking him in her mouth as quickly and deeply as possible. She hums, running her tongue up and down the smooth, tight skin of his shaft while scraping her nails along the inside of his thighs. The tips of her fingers run methodically over the soft hairs of his legs, teasing the sensitive skin before she gently fondles his balls. He sighs and attempts to cradle her head but she pushes his hand away, releasing him with her mouth with a pop and click of her tongue. "Deeks, look at me," she orders.

Groaning, he shifts his hips uncomfortably and props himself up on his elbows. She licks her lips and wraps a hand around his slick cock, stroking him slowly at first. "You can talk again."

"Jesus," he mutters.

"You've been a good boy." She pauses, pumping him harder as his eyelids start to flutter. "Tell me what you deserve."

He exhales loudly and visibly clenches his jaw. "I deserve to fuck that wet pussy of yours."

_Damn, he's better at this than she is_. "Do you?" Kensi asks, crawling up his body slowly, peppering his belly and chest with rough kisses.

"Yes," he answers through gritted teeth, wincing as she pinches his nipple between her teeth. "Please."

She's made him wait long enough. Throwing her head back, she sits up on her knees and fluffs her hair, putting her naked form on display for him. His impatient cock twitches against her leg so she grabs ahold of it, angling just so she can tease him by rubbing him against the wet folds of her pussy.

"Please," he whimpers again, both to thrill her and because he's desperate to be inside of her.

It does thrill her, having him be the one begging to be fucked. Watching his face as she gasps while slowly lowering her body, just barely letting him inside, thrills her more. Feeling his strong hands on her hips, guiding her lower and lower until he fills her to the brim, sends shivers up her spine and goosebumps all over her skin. Sex with Deeks is simply amazing, on both a physical and emotional level.

She starts to roll her hips, but he pulls her flush against him, attacking her neck and shoulders with his mouth. His hands squeeze her breasts urgently and she encourages him by running her hands through his hair and whispering his name in his ear. Just as her lips graze the coarse stubble on his neck, he thrusts his hips upward, causing her to cry out in delight. But her delight quickly turns into a dominant growl.

"No," she says, sitting up and splaying her hands against his chest in such a way that she presses her breasts together. "Let me."

Slowly she rises to her knees, gliding back down slowly. Back and forth she does this, tracing her fingers over his smooth chest and arms until she reaches his hands. Interlocking their fingers, she smiles as he squeezes her hands. This time when she rises, she holds her position for a second longer than before, then crashes down hard on him. They both moan in unison. Kensi snorts, trying to stifle a laugh. Partners in sync, as usual.

"You're adorable," Deeks tells her, licking his lips. "Especially when you're trying to be kinky."

She grinds her hips and squeezes his hand. "Shut up."

"Why shut up?" His question ends in a whimper as she slams down hard again. "I love it."

"Good." She quickens her pace, feeling the delicious burn in her thigh muscles that comes from riding the hell out of a man. Releasing her grasp on his hands, she places them on her hips and pushes her hair out of her face. She wants to watch him, to see the pleasure on his face as her breasts bounce above his face and her ass smacks against the top of his thighs. And she wants him to see just how much she loves fucking him.

They don't speak again until he mutters a guttural "Kensi" and digs his fingers into her hips, ignoring her previous request and matching her stroke for stroke. She's past the point of playing their game anyway. All she cares about is him, and making sure he's as happy and satisfied as she is.

Falling against his chest, she kisses him fiercely just as he comes inside of her, his moan rumbling through her body. She nibbles gently at his lips, trying to bring herself down from her own personal high while Deeks breathes heavily, his heart pounding so hard that she can feel it in her chest.

"So you love it, huh?" Kensi asks, not realizing she's out of breath until she hears the words coming out of her mouth. He nods wordlessly but smiles, a big goofy grin. Pecking him on the lips, she rolls off the bed and scurries away to straighten herself up. She can hear him shuffling around in the kitchen while she's in the bathroom, running water and opening the refrigerator for a quick snack. When she returns to the bedroom, he has already fixed the bed and curled back up the sheets and comforter. "You know what I'm gonna say, right?" She climbs in next to him and curls into his underarm nook.

"Yeah, and the answer is no. I still won."

"What, how do you figure?"

He rubs her lower back and kisses the top of her head. "I remember saying a while back, way before I  _ever_  thought I'd get the pleasure of seeing Kensi Marie Blye's O face-"

"Really?"

"-that you could tell me anything and I would be cool, no matter how depraved or kinky it may be." He smiles and closes his eyes, and she knows he's imagining the look of disgust she gave him at the time. "But anyway. My point is, it doesn't matter if we're vanilla, or rocky road with chocolate sprinkles and whipped cream. I win because I'm with you."

She tries to ignore the slight rumble in her stomach. Why did he have to compare their sex life to ice cream? And why does he have to be so damn sweet? "Call it a tie?"

He yawns. "That sounds vaguely dirty, I might have to pass on that."

She tries not to yawn as well, failing miserably, and considers mentioning that love isn't a game to be won or lost. But that's an awfully deep and long conversation for this late at night when they're both suffering from post-sex sleepiness and have to work in the morning. Maybe she'll say something about it tomorrow.

After she kicks his ass at Nintendo.


End file.
